Patricia Wagon
Patricia "Patty" Wagon is the main protagonist of the Mighty Switch Force! franchise, debuting in the first game, simply titled Mighty Switch Force! In Mighty Switch Force! and its remake Mighty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition, she is a "Cybernetic Peace Officer" from the "Galactic Penal Squad" who has to capture the escaped convicts Hooligan Sisters using her "Rapid Sparkle Transmission System" In Mighty Switch Force! 2 she is a "Cybernetic Firefighter" as she teams up with the "Galactic Fire Brigade" and she changes her pellet gun for a water hose. In this game she has to rescue the reformed Hooligan Sisters who are trapped in the fire. In ''Mighty Switch Force! Academy'' she appears as a cadet in training at the Planet Land Police Academy, but when her training module malfunctions she finds herself in a simulation where her goal is capturing the Hooligan Sisters. Appearance Patricia appears to be a fair-skinned humanoid cyborg with short orange-brown/cocoa-brown hair (depending on depiction), and black irises, like the other human/human-appearing characters. Her eyes often fierce looking because of her passionate and justice-pursuing personality. She appears to be very fit which fits her job as a police officer/firefighter. Clothing-wise, as a police officer, she wears a sleeveless blue upper-bodysuit, with forearm-length gloves and armoured boots with blue details, a black strap on her right thigh and a blue Siren Helmet, bearing the power to "switch" dimensional placements of certain platforms to assist her work. As a firefighter her outfit is almost the same, but all the blue details including the siren helmet are now red instead, and she carries a water tank on her back. Her academy uniform consists of a blue dress shirt, a black pencil skirt, black knee-high socks with brown boots and a red tie. She also wears a hair-pin and a purple backpack. When she's not wearing any uniform she can be seen with just a dark green tank top, black wristbands or bracelets, black knee-high socks and what appear to be black panties. Personality Patricia is what can be described as a "ham". Incredibly bold, loud, and passion defining her character. She probably likes training and doing exercise, but most notably, she seems to greatly enjoy justice, this can be seen by her sheer energy in the events of Mighty Switch Force! Academy, which can lead one to think that she has wanted to pursue justice as if it was her lifetime dream Quotes Trivia * Her nickname, Patty, sounds very similar to "Paddy", and combined with her last name Wagon, this creates Paddy Wagon, a vehicle used to carry away criminals, fitting her job. * If the player chooses the unlockable skin "Gym Clothes Patty" in Mighty Switch Force! 2 She will somehow still be able to use the switching power of her Siren Helmet despite not wearing it ** Her sprite will also display her holding her pellet gun despite still working the same way as the water hose. *** Her death animation in this mode is also changed, where it would normally show Patty losing her uniform revealing her gym clothes, she now loses her humanoid skin revealing her cyborg form instead Gallery Mighty Switch Force Hyper Drive Edition Background Caught Red Handed.jpg Flashlight.png Sniper.png Falling.png Campfire.png Firepole.png Training.png Truck.png Pool.png Category:Protagonists